Anne Robinson
Anne Robinson was an unseen character in Neighbours who was the late wife of Jim Robinson and mother to Paul Robinson, Julie Martin, Scott Robinson and Lucy Robinson. While giving birth to Lucy in 1973, Anne died due to childbirth complications. Biography 1940-1973 Anne Daniels was born on the 10th October 1940 in Erinsborough to Bill Daniels and Helen Daniels and went to school with Max Ramsay and Jim Robinson. Anne started romancing Jim in 1956 when they were both 16 but her mother Helen Daniels did not allow them to marry until they were a few years older. Anne married Jim in about 1963 and they had their first son Paul Robinson in 1964 . Shortly after paul was born, Ann was raped by her husbands boss Roger Bannon. A daughter, Julie was born in 1965. Jim agreed to bring the baby up as his, but as she was not his blood daughter, she could not claim enything in his will. Julie was not to know the truth for years. In 1968, Anne and Jim had a son Scott James Robinson. Shorlty after, Jim was called up for service in Vietnam. When Jim was away and Anne was back in Erinsborough, both of them strayed from each other, Jim had a one night stand with Maureen Donnelly And Anne had a brief affair with her neighbour Max Ramsay, who was Jim's best friend. In about 1970, Anne had a daughter who was adopted out. Jim returned from Vietnam shortly after and never knew that Anne had mothered a child while he was away, and Anne never knew Jim had fathered a child while in Vietnam. Oh dear. In 1973, Anne was pregnant again. She gave birth to Lucy Robinson in August 1973 but died in childbirth. This left Jim and Helen to bring up Paul, Julie, Scott and baby Lucy. Memorable info Birthday: 10 October 1943 (later given as 1940) Died: 1975 (later stated as 1973) Full Name: Anne Robinson (Nee Daniels) Anne Robinson (nee Daniels) was born in 1943 (later stated as 1940). Seeing as Jim Robinson was born in 1940, and him and Anne were the same age, 1940 is her most likely birth date. Age discrepancies In 1985, Jim says he and Anne fell in love when they were 16 years old. If Anne was originally born in 1943, then this means they fell in love in about 1959. This also affects Max Ramsay's age, meaning Max was born 1943, as he was said to be the same age as Jim and in his class at school. In April 1986, Helen said Anne had 2 children by the time she was 21, so if born 1943, she would have had Paul and Julie by 1964 if Paul was born 1963 and Julie in 1964,Seeing Paul celebrated his 50th Birthday In 2014 January making Julie Birthyear about 1965 Making Anne’s Birthyear as 1940. An Anne’s granddaughter Elle seeing her locket in May 2009 list her dob as 10/10/1940 confirmed her dob as 10 October 1940 not the 10 October 1943 Family Father Bill Daniels Mother Helen Daniels Siblings Rosemary Daniels (adoptive) Grandfathers Mr Simpson Grandmothers Gloria Simpson Spouse Jim Robinson (1963-1973) Children Paul Robinson (1964), Julie Martin (nee Robinson) (1965), Scott Robinson (1968), Jill Ramsay (c1970), Lucy Robinson (1973) Grandchildren David Tanaka, Leo Tanaka,Leo Tanaka Hannah Martin, Amy Robinson, Andrew Robinson, Robert Robinson, Cameron Robinson, Elle Robinson, Daniel Robinson, Madison Robinson, Kate Ramsay, Harry Ramsay, Sophie Ramsay GreatGrandchildren Jimmy Williams Aunts/Uncles '''Laura Dennison (nee Simpson) '''First cousins Nikki Dennison First cousins once removed Michael Daniels, Thelma Duncan Second cousins Wayne Duncan, Troy Duncan Category:Unseen characters. Category:Robinson family. Category:Daniels family. Category:1940 births. Category:1963 marriages. Category:1973 deaths. Category:Retconned ages.